The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In computer networking, a wireless access point (WAP) is a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or other related standards. The wireless access point usually connects to a router or operates as a router itself.
Wireless access points are commonplace, however, conventional offerings of such wireless access points fail to operate in the most efficient manner possible, and may be improved upon in a multitude of ways.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from apparatuses, systems and methods for implementing and using optimized control systems for aggregation of multiple broadband connections over radio interfaces as described herein.